


You've Got My Head Spinning

by controlofwhatido



Series: All of Me Loves All of You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Frottage, Infantilism, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next part in this verse. (Highly suggest reading part one if you haven't, to understand their relationship.) Blaine and Kurt are in a 24/7 Daddy/baby relationship, and tonight after his bath, Kurt wants special time with his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got My Head Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings. This involves consensual sex between Kurt and Blaine who are in a 24/7 infantilism relationship. If that is not your type of thing... please skip over. Thank you to [slightestwind](http://www.tumblr.com/slightestwind) for all the encouragement along the way and looking it over for me. ♥ (And yes, I keep stealing lyrics from 'All of Me' for these titles.)
> 
> [](http://controlofwhatido.tumblr.com/post/105028621920/fic-youve-got-my-head-spinning-klaine-nc-17)

Bath time is one of Blaine’s favorite times. Sometimes he joins Kurt in the tub, but tonight he’s kneeling on the rug, watching Kurt play with his family of rubber ducks. “Daddy’s going to shampoo your hair now, baby. You can keep playing with your ducks as long as you don’t splash me.”

Kurt gives Blaine a big smile, a few bubbles from the bath clinging to his chin. “Thank you, Daddy. I love my ducks.”

Blaine nods and reaches for Kurt’s shampoo, squirting just enough into the palm of his hand. “I know you do, sweetheart. Ready for Daddy’s magic hands?”

“Oooh, yes,” Kurt says, squirming happily in the bath, causing the water to slosh around slightly. “You do the _best_ job with my hair.”

There was a time when they were teenagers that Kurt would’ve never said that. They had progressed to showering together in high school, and Blaine had been allowed to soap and condition Kurt’s hair then, but he was hopeless when he tried to style it. Now, Blaine styles Kurt’s hair almost every day. “Thank you, baby.” He carefully massages the shampoo in, making sure no soap drips down into Kurt’s eyes. He’s gotten really good at this over the years.

“Mmm, Daddy.” Kurt says, closing his eyes and tilting his head back slightly. “Feels good.”

When Blaine finishes with the shampoo, he just as carefully rinses it all out with a pitcher of clean water. “Good boy,” he says after all the shampoo is rinsed out. Sometimes Kurt likes to be a little hellion and shake his head while Blaine is still rinsing, causing water to go _everywhere_.

After Blaine runs some conditioner through Kurt’s hair, he reaches for the special cloth they use to wash Kurt’s body. The bubbles in the bath have mostly dissipated and Kurt is just making his biggest duck swim around all his other ducks in the water between his knees. “Daddy duck takes care of all the other duckies,” Kurt mumbles and sighs happily when Blaine starts rubbing his back with the cloth.

“That’s right, that’s what daddies do,” Blaine says, sweeping the rag over Kurt’s shoulders and down his broad chest. Kurt’s muscles flex under Blaine’s hand and Blaine loves how strong Kurt has stayed through the regression – mostly thanks to the hours of yoga they still do together. Kurt likes to call it their _daddy-baby stretching time_. “Up,” Blaine prompts, nudging Kurt’s arm.

Kurt obediently lets go of his duck and lifts both of his arms, allowing Blaine to quickly wash his armpits. “No tickling, Daddy,” Kurt warns.

Blaine laughs and pushes Kurt’s arms back down once he’s finished. “Of course not, sweetheart.” The water in the tub has gone tepid – it’s about time to drain it and start the shower. Blaine has found that’s the easiest way to rinse Kurt’s conditioner out and rinse his body. “Time to stand up!” Blaine says, reaching for the plug on the drain.

“But,” Kurt says, frowning slightly. “You didn’t wash my puppy.” He reaches into the water and grabs his cock, stroking it once. “Puppy needs to be clean for special time.”

Blaine swallows hard and feels his face flush with arousal. He wasn’t necessarily thinking of having sex tonight, but if Kurt is initiating it – he’s certainly not going to turn that down. He pulls the plug and grabs the basket to gather up all of Kurt’s ducks while the water is draining. “How about I wash puppy while you’re rinsing off in the shower? That way you’re extra clean for me, sweetheart.”

Kurt slides a wet hand up Blaine’s arm, tugging slightly at Blaine’s elbow. “You too, please?”

“Of course, baby,” Blaine says, standing up and helping Kurt to his feet. Noticing that Kurt has started to shiver, Blaine tugs the curtain almost all the way around the tub and starts the shower. “Stand there for a second while I get undressed, okay? Maybe rinse out your hair like a big boy?”

“Daddy’s getting nakey,” Kurt sing-songs from behind the curtain. “Ooh my hair is so _soft_ , thank you Daddy!”

Blaine lets out a laugh as he strips out of his pants and underwear, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them – his shirt long discarded before the bath. “You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he says, tugging the shower curtain aside to peek inside. “Ready for me to come in?”

Kurt looks like a dream – water spraying against his chest and running down his body, his cock thick and half-hard, nestled between his legs. “Yes, my hair is all done. Time to wash puppy, now.”

“Someone’s impatient,” Blaine says, stepping into the tub and pulling the curtain closed behind him. He tugs Kurt close and adjusts their bodies so the water is hitting his own back. “I just want to hold you for a moment, okay?”

Sighing contently, Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and drops his head to Blaine’s shoulder. “Love you so much, Daddy.”

Blaine closes his eyes and presses a kiss to Kurt’s wet hair. “Oh, I love you too, baby.”

“Daddy?” Kurt asks after a moment, just loud enough to be heard over the running water, his lips close to Blaine’s ear. He pulls his fist up by his mouth, a sign that he’s nervous and shy. “Can I… could I play with your back door tonight?”

“ _Sweetheart_ ,” Blaine groans, his hips tilting forward slightly – just enough for his cock to brush against Kurt’s thigh. Kurt _rarely_ tops anymore, and just thinking about it makes Blaine ache. “Yes, of course. Daddy would love that.”

Kurt wiggles out of Blaine’s hold just enough to reach for his washcloth and hands it to Blaine. “Puppy needs to be _extra_ clean then. I wanna make you feel good, Daddy.”

Blaine soaps up Kurt’s rag again and gently starts to clean Kurt’s cock and balls, feeling him get harder in his hands with each stroke of the cloth. “You always make me feel good, baby.”

Kurt lets out a quiet moan and starts shallowly thrusting his hips, his soapy cock sliding between Blaine’s fingers. “Mmm… my puppy likes that – are we starting special time here in the shower, Daddy?”

It’s so tempting, to just let the water wash away the suds and drop to his knees, take Kurt’s cock in his mouth – but if Kurt has other plans, Blaine doesn’t want to deter from those. “Just getting you nice and clean, baby.” He cannot resist tilting his head up and giving Kurt a quick, damp kiss, though.

“What about your puppy?” Kurt asks, fingers trailing down to Blaine’s hips.

“I took my shower this morning,” Blaine says, squeezing the excess soap and water out of the washcloth and hanging it up. “Ready to turn the water off?”

“I can do it!” Kurt exclaims, reaching around Blaine to turn the dial.

Blaine quickly slides the shower curtain along the rod and steps out onto the bathmat, grabbing the first towel off the counter. “Here you go,” he says, unfolding it and wrapping it around Kurt’s shoulders before helping him out of the tub. He takes another towel and gently rubs Kurt’s head with it, drying his hair just the way he knows Kurt likes. “Do you think you should sit on the potty first, sweetheart?”

A blush quickly forms on Kurt’s cheeks and he glances sheepishly toward the tub. “I went pee-pee when the water was going bye-bye down the drain, Daddy – it all washed away! It was an accident…”

“Oh, sweetheart. That’s okay, I’m not upset,” Blaine says, dropping the towel he was using on Kurt’s hair to the floor. He grabs the last towel off the counter and does a perfunctory job of drying himself off before helping Kurt dry the rest of his body off. “Should we – “ Blaine starts, swallowing down a sudden fit of nerves – Daddies get nervous too, sometimes. He just doesn’t want anything to happen that would scare Kurt. “Do you want to get into bed, baby?”

Kurt tucks in close to Blaine and nods before placing a sweet kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “No sleeping yet. My puppy is all clean so I can play with your back door, remember?”

Blaine closes his eyes and presses his suddenly too-warm forehead against Kurt’s cheek. “I definitely didn’t forget,” Blaine says hoarsely, reaching up to card his fingers through Kurt’s damp hair. “My sweet boy…” he whispers before turning his head just enough to kiss Kurt, soft and slow until he hears a quiet whimper come from Kurt. “Let’s go,” he whispers against Kurt’s lips, taking Kurt’s hand and guiding him toward their bedroom.

Maybe when they were younger, they would’ve frantically rutted against each other on the way from the bathroom and barely made it to the bed before Blaine would be begging to be fucked, but their relationship is different, now – and Blaine wouldn’t give it up for the world. After he pulls the sheets back, Blaine helps Kurt up on the bed and then crawls up after him.

“Daddy, can I tell you something?” Kurt asks, his eyes trailing down Blaine’s body.

Blaine guides Kurt’s head down to the pillow and kisses his cheek, his jaw, up by his ear. “You can tell me anything, baby.”

Kurt turns his head toward Blaine, his cheeks blushing rosy pink. “I really love special time with you; it makes my belly feel all squirmy and happy.”

Blaine’s pulse pounds against his neck just from seeing the lust and love in Kurt’s eyes. “I really love it too, sweetheart,” he says, curling his arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling him close. “Daddy loves you so much,” he says before closing in and pressing his lips to Kurt’s.

Kurt moans into the kiss, his body arching against Blaine. “Daddy,” he pants, tentatively running his hand down Blaine’s chest till he reaches his hip. “Daddy… can I play with your puppy?”

Up until then, Blaine had been mostly ignoring his cock. He’s hard, aching from the sweetness and innocence of Kurt, and there’s no way he’d deny his boy. He covers Kurt’s hand with his own, guiding him so he’s grasping Blaine’s cock. “Daddy’s puppy is very happy to see you, see? He wants to be stroked.” When Kurt slowly starts sliding his hand up and down the shaft, Blaine has to bite back a groan. “That’s a good boy, just like that.”

“Puppy’s so big,” Kurt breathes, tucking his face into Blaine’s neck.

Blaine shifts slightly, his thigh brushing against Kurt’s hard cock. He feels Kurt shiver against him, his grip tightening on Blaine’s dick. “I think my baby boy is a little excited,” Blaine teases. “His puppy is happy, too.”

Kurt huffs in embarrassment and tries to bury his face deeper in the crook of Blaine’s neck. “ _Daddy_ ,” he groans.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Blaine says, taking Kurt by the hips and tugging until his dick slips from Kurt’s fingers and Kurt’s body is fully on top of Blaine’s, their cocks pressed sweetly together against Blaine’s stomach. “Mmm,” Blaine hums, smiling up at Kurt’s flushed face. He takes a moment to run his hands down Kurt’s sides, resting his palms just above Kurt’s ass. “My big, strong, beautiful boy,” Blaine says, lifting his head just enough to start kissing along Kurt’s neck.

“Daddy,” Kurt moans, tilting his head to give Blaine better access. “Feels so good, Daddy,” he says, thrusting his hips against Blaine’s once. “Oh!”

Blaine smiles against the skin of Kurt’s throat and presses down on Kurt’s hips, encouraging him to keep moving. “Did that make your puppy feel good, baby?”

“ _Ah_ – yes,” Kurt grunts, the pre-come sticky head of his cock sliding against Blaine’s with every thrust. “But,” he says, dropping his head to Blaine’s shoulder. “I don’t want to make messy, Daddy. Not till – “ He gasps as he thrusts against Blaine again. “Not till I get to put my puppy inside.”

The sweet determination in Kurt’s voice has Blaine’s balls aching, his body ready to be filled with Kurt’s cock. “I would really love that, sweetheart. Now – “ Blaine says, slowly dragging his hand up Kurt’s sweaty back. “Daddy needs to be stretched before your puppy can fit inside, do you want to help with that?”

Kurt gives Blaine a look that clearly means _duh_. Even as turned on as he clearly is – his cheeks flushed, his cock hard and leaking – he can still be a sassy little troublemaker. “I can’t play with your back door if you’re on your back, Daddy. You need to be on your tummy.”

Blaine reaches down and gives Kurt a light swat on the ass. “Naughty boy,” Blaine says, immediately rubbing over the spot he spanked to soothe even the slightest ache. “That’s not how we ask things, baby. Now what do you say to Daddy?”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says shyly, ducking in to press a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. “Daddy will you please roll over onto your tummy?”

“Much better,” Blaine says, sliding out from underneath Kurt. “Do you remember where Daddy keeps the lube, baby?” He dutifully stretches out on his stomach, his cock – now only half-hard – tucked between his abdomen and the mattress.

Kurt scrambles up to his knees and shuffles over to the edge of the bed, reaching for the nightstand drawer. “Yes, I remember! The slippery stuff is always right here!” He successfully finds the lube and holds it up for Blaine to see. “Found it, Daddy!”

“Good boy,” Blaine says with a smile, and then crooks his finger at Kurt. “Now come back here, my sweet boy. Daddy misses you already.”

Eagerly making room for himself between Blaine’s legs, Kurt drops the lube next to Blaine’s thigh and hums happily to himself. “Daddy, you have such a nice butt,” he says matter-of-factly, running his hands up the back of Blaine’s thighs until he reaches Blaine’s ass. “So nice.”

Blaine barks out a laugh, unable to contain himself. “Thank you, sweetheart. Do you need any help with the lube?” They’ve had accidents before with Kurt getting a little overzealous with the bottle and lube ending up everywhere.  

“I’ll be very careful,” Kurt says, fingers trembling at the top of Blaine’s thighs. “But first – Daddy… can I, um – “

Blaine senses Kurt’s shyness and trepidation immediately and twists around just enough so he can see that Kurt has his bottom lip sucked between his teeth and is just staring down at Blaine’s ass. “What is it, baby? You know you can ask me anything.”

Kurt nods and pushes his hands up a little farther; forcing the cheeks of Blaine’s ass apart ever-so-slightly and just that amount of touch has Blaine moaning softly. “I want to… give you special kisses, um. Here,” he says, lightly grazing his thumb in between Blaine’s cheeks, barely brushing his hole.

“Oh _sweetheart_ ,” Blaine groans, heat settling in his belly just thinking about Kurt’s tongue in his ass. He _loves_ rimming Kurt, loves making him squeal and almost come just from his mouth – but it has been… a really long time since Kurt has even mentioned doing it to Blaine. Blaine takes a deep, shuddering breath and ducks his head back down against the mattress. “You can do… whatever you would like to Daddy.”

“Special kisses to make Daddy feel good,” Kurt mumbles, settling himself down on his stomach while Blaine brings his left leg up underneath him so Kurt can have better access.

The first puff of warm air against his crack makes Blaine shiver. It takes a moment, and Blaine almost turns to check on Kurt, but then Kurt parts Blaine’s cheeks with his thumbs and tentatively drags his tongue across Blaine’s hole. “So good, baby,” Blaine groans, his body quaking with arousal, his cock hard again and trapped against the mattress.

Kurt seems to take that as a good sign because he digs his thumbs into the flesh of Blaine’s ass and pulls his cheeks farther apart before he plants a kiss right over Blaine’s hole. “Mmm.” Another couple of kisses before he licks across Blaine’s rim, almost dipping the tip of his tongue inside. “Am I doing it right, Daddy?”

Blaine has to resist the urge to grind his ass back against Kurt’s face, taking a deep breath to attempt to calm himself instead. “Amazing, my sweet boy,” he says breathlessly, his toes curling against the sheets when Kurt starts licking faster, with more determination. “You’re making Daddy feel _so good_.”

The bed starts to shake and Kurt whimpers, just barely working his tongue inside before pulling back. “Daddy, puppy’s gonna make messy on the sheets if I don’t get to go inside soon.”

“Okay, my eager boy,” Blaine says, body buzzing as Kurt kneads his ass with his hands. “Do you want to be behind Daddy like this or should Daddy ride your puppy?” He closes his eyes and gasps in pleasure when Kurt’s finger presses against his spit-slick hole, just barely dragging against the rim.

“Um, I think…” Kurt trails off, crawling up Blaine’s body and gasping when the wet tip of his cock brushes against the cleft of Blaine’s ass. “Daddy, we can’t have kisses if I’m back here… maybe you should sit on my puppy,” he says, hips intently thrusting forward.

Blaine smiles, arousal momentarily forgotten as he carefully flips over onto his back underneath Kurt. He knows, of all things, Kurt loves kissing the most when they have sex – it helps him stay connected and feel safe and loved. He reaches up to card his fingers through Kurt’s hair and pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. When they part, Kurt slowly blinks his eyes open and Blaine’s heart stutters in his chest from the loving look Kurt is giving him. “You’re so gorgeous, baby,” Blaine says softly. He would be perfectly content just cuddling and kissing until they fall asleep, but it’s clear that Kurt still has plans.

Reaching back and grabbing the lube, Kurt wiggles the bottle in front of Blaine’s face. “Time for the slippery stuff, Daddy?”

With a laugh, Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist and rolls them both over so he’s straddling Kurt’s hips, causing Kurt to squeal in delight. “Daddy’s still very strong, baby,” he says, leaning down and nipping at Kurt’s jaw. “Let’s get me all ready for your puppy, okay?”

“Ooh, yes!” Kurt says, fumbling with the lid. He frowns before handing the unopened lube over to Blaine. “Maybe you should do it, Daddy.”

Blaine looks down at Kurt’s cock – thick and pink against his belly – and his body _aches_ for it. If it hadn’t been so long since he’d bottomed, he’d quickly spread some lube over the both of them and take Kurt’s cock right now… but he only feels slightly relaxed from Kurt’s tongue and if he shows any sort of pain, Kurt will get upset and that is the _opposite_ of what Blaine wants. “Okay, sweetheart. Are you going to watch Daddy?”

Kurt bites his bottom lip and glances down between Blaine’s legs before nodding. He trails one hand down toward his cock, moaning softly when he takes himself in hand. “Hurry, Daddy. Puppy really wants to be inside.”

After pouring enough lube onto his fingers, Blaine reaches behind himself and his eyelids droop halfway closed when he circles his rim with his middle finger. “Your puppy’s going to feel so good in Daddy,” Blaine says, breath hitching as he slowly pushes a finger inside. He only waits a moment before adding another slick finger, immediately groaning at the stretch. He rarely masturbates anymore – it’s been quite some time since he’s had even two fingers inside himself.

“Daddy,” Kurt says breathlessly, hand stilling on his cock. “Daddy – your puppy is leaking.”

“That’s because – _ah_ – Daddy feels really good right now, baby,” Blaine pants, thrusting his fingers in and out a few more times before quickly adding a little more lube and slowly pushing three fingers inside. “ _Oh_ , sweetheart,” he grunts, pushing back on his hand, taking his fingers in all the way down to the last knuckle. “Daddy’s almost ready for you – just about – “

Kurt is watching, eyes wide in awe, fingers wrapped tight around the base of his cock. “Can you reach your special spot? I bet puppy can, Daddy.”

As good as his fingers feel, Blaine needs Kurt – needs that full, thick cock stretching his ass. “Let me put some lube on your puppy, baby,” Blaine says, nostrils flaring as he slides his fingers out past his rim.

“Yes! Time for puppy to play with your back door!” Kurt says with a big smile, shimming a little further up the pillows and holding his cock steady for Blaine. “All ready, Daddy.”

Blaine chuckles and pours a generous amount of lube onto his palm before setting the bottle aside. “What an amazing puppy you have, sweetheart,” he says, slowly coating Kurt’s length from root to tip. “Daddy needs to go slow, okay? Try to keep your hips still for a moment.” He positions himself so the head of Kurt’s cock rests between the cheeks of his ass, and gently drops down until he can feel the blunt stretch of his hole. “Oh, fu – “ he gasps, eyes squeezing shut.

“Daddy okay?” Kurt cries out, grasping Blaine’s arm.

Blaine’s eyes fly open and he nods, inhaling deeply as he takes more of Kurt’s cock inside, stretching him wide open. “It’s just been a long time since your puppy has played inside Daddy, baby,” he says, resting a soothing hand on Kurt’s lower abdomen. “Daddy’s okay, I promise.” He sinks down a little further, until his ass meets Kurt’s hips and he lets out a loud, low moan. “Oh, baby… you feel _fantastic._ ”

“Ah, _ah_ , Daddy – so warm and tight inside around my puppy – feels like I’m gonna make messy already Daddy but I don’t want to yet! I need to make you feel good!” Kurt squirms underneath Blaine, heels shuffling against the sheets.

“Shh, just take a deep breath, baby,” Blaine says, running his hands up Kurt’s sides as he leans down to press a sweet kiss to Kurt’s lips “That’s it, just calm down.” He waits until Kurt’s body stills beneath him and then slowly lifts his hips before dropping back down. “Any better?”

“Yes, need kisses,” Kurt says, reaching up for Blaine’s face.

Blaine just smiles and ducks down again, his mouth meeting Kurt’s, lips immediately parting to deepen the kiss. He starts shifting his hips, moving just enough on Kurt’s cock to make both of them feel good, swallowing Kurt’s little sighs and moans as they continue kissing. “My sweet boy,” Blaine sighs, kissing along Kurt’s jaw. “Are you going to come for Daddy, sweetheart? Is puppy ready to make a mess?”

Kurt whimpers and ducks his sweaty forehead against Blaine’s neck. “P-puppy feels so – so good,” he moans, thrusting up into Blaine’s ass. “My tummy, Daddy – feels so funny. Gonna be messy inside you!”

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Blaine pants harshly, his hard cock rubbing against Kurt’s stomach. He’s so close to coming – feels like he’s been hard for forever – but he wants to make sure Kurt comes first. “Go ahead, baby. Daddy wants you to.”

Kurt’s hips move with Blaine a few more times before his body seizes up and he cries out, _“Daddy!_ ” While his cock pulses inside Blaine.

“Such a good boy,” Blaine moans, leaning back and fisting his cock. He’s so close and all it takes is looking down at Kurt’s flushed, fucked-out face and he’s coming with a grunt, splashing streaks of come all over Kurt’s chest. “Daddy made a mess all over you,” he says, smiling at Kurt before leaning down far enough for a breathless kiss. “My amazing, sweet boy – I love you so much.”

Kurt licks his lips and returns Blaine’s sleepy smile. “Love you too, Daddy. Now I’m all icky.”

Blaine laughs and slowly lifts his hips up far enough so Kurt’s cock can slip out. He kisses away the frown that appears on Kurt’s face from the loss. “Daddy will clean you up, and then we’ll cuddle, okay?”

Kurt nods, which turns into nuzzling the pillow he’s lying on. “I like cuddling with you, Daddy. Don’t take too long.”

“Two shakes,” Blaine says, giving Kurt another quick kiss before he gingerly leaves the bed and walks to the bathroom. He takes a moment to clean himself up and then wets another washcloth before returning to the bedroom. “See? I’m back.”

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt smiles and reaches for Blaine. “Yay, Daddy,” he says before yawning. “Special time made me sleepy, Daddy.”

“I can tell,” Blaine says, leaning over the side of the bed to wipe the come off of Kurt’s chest and cock. “We can go ni-night once I get you in a diaper, sound good?” He tosses the dirty washcloth in the hamper and grabs everything he needs to get Kurt ready for bed before climbing back up on the mattress, ignoring the soreness in his ass.

“Lotion time?” Kurt asks, eyeing his favorite bottle that Blaine set on the bed.

“You know it, sweetheart,” Blaine says softly, spreading out the diaper and giving Kurt’s hip a tap. “Bottom up.” He sets the diaper under Kurt’s butt and lets Kurt relax his hips back down before grabbing the lotion. “My sweetest boy,” he whispers, leaning over to press a light kiss over Kurt’s soft cock. “You made special time so good for Daddy tonight, thank you,” he says, gently spreading lotion over Kurt’s crotch and down to his bottom. “I hope you enjoyed yourself too.”

“I always love special time, Daddy,” Kurt says earnestly, sighing softly when Blaine tapes up his diaper. “Cuddle time?”

Blaine sets the lube and the lotion on the nightstand and turns off the light, shrouding their bedroom in darkness. He reaches over Kurt and pulls up the bedside rail. “Should Daddy be the little spoon?”

“No!” Kurt says, turning onto his side, facing away from Blaine. “I’m always the little spoon, silly Daddy!”

“My mistake,” Blaine says with a laugh, curling up against Kurt’s back and wrapping his arm around Kurt’s middle, Kurt’s diaper crinkling against Blaine’s hips. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams, Daddy loves you.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Kurt says from around his thumb.

Blaine closes his eyes and kisses the back of Kurt’s neck, matching his breathing with Kurt’s. He hardly ever falls asleep before Kurt – it’s become habit to make sure that Kurt falls asleep okay. It only takes a few minutes for Kurt’s breathing to even out – sex always wears him out more than any other activity. Blaine stays awake a little longer, perfectly content to hold Kurt and listen to him sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
